


Her Daddy's Eyes

by Night_Lotus



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Lotus/pseuds/Night_Lotus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She has her daddy's eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Daddy's Eyes

Ellie held the tiny bundle against her chest, rocking the sleepy infant while softly humming a lullaby.  The baby's tummy was full and a clean diaper was in place. She placed a soft kiss on the little one’s downy head as she lowered it into the bassinette waiting by the bedside.  A dimpled smile and gurgle accompanied the opening of round eyes framed by long, inky lashes. 

 

Ellie felt a lump form in her throat as she gazed with loving pride into her daughter's bright blue eyes, thinking of all the hearts that would, someday, inevitably be broken.  Ellie traced her fingertip over a soft, rounded cheek.  "You definitely have your daddy's eyes."  

 

"She okay, Ellie?" a deep, sleepy, male voice questioned.  Yes, John." Ellie smiled at her husband tenderly as she climbed back into bed and settled into his warm, waiting arms.  "She's perfect."


End file.
